I Love Her Pancakes!
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: Just my version of how Vegeta and Bulma got together.
1. Prologue

What was she thinking? Vegeta would never go for her. Puny Earthling! You expect me to have any feelings for you, any desires? HA!! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and other assorted shit!! But damn! He was so fine, with those muscles, pefectly cut, that jet black spiky hair, and that smirk. That smirk is what really got her; that aura of "I'm bad and I'll kill you after I fuck you!" always got her. Damn! She needed a bath.

Why did that blasted woman keep coming back in his dreams? She's a puny Earthling! I have no feelings, no desires. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! But damn! She was so sexy! Such sensual curves, round breasts, tight ass. Oh, and that hair, whatever color it was! The way she walked, as if to say, "Come and get me!" He wanted her. He needed a cold shower.


	2. I Love Her Pancakes!

They had been fighting again, Bulma and Yamcha. He was such a jerk! She had caught him with another woman again and this time that was it. He couldn't believe it; that Earthling didn't realize he had good thing going for him, even when it was right in front of him. He might as well pull up a chair and watch the show; that is, throw random objects and cuss them both out. So much entertainment took place in this house!

"Why you getting all up on me? You probably sleep with that damn jerk! I know you wouldn't keep him here for any other reason!"

"I have NEVER cheated on you!! I am not like you!"

She gave him a furtive glance as if to say, "HELP!"

"You dumbass! Why do you insinuate that such an honest person would sleep around? She isn't you!"

Had those words really come out of his mouth? They were looking at him kind of funny.

"And besides, even if she had wanted to sleep with me I wouldn't let her! She's a puny Earthling!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha had gone home, this time for good. Had Vegeta really meant what he had said? "I would never sleep with you!!?" She prayed not, she had such great feelings for him, both physical and emotional. He had stood up for her and actually praised her many times. Often Yamcha would come over drunk and try to smack her around to put out. Vegeta would then casually stroll through and give Yamcha his death glare or he would call Bulma to come fix something he deliberately broke. Other times he complimented her for some reason.

"You get better at fixing these each time."

or

"You should wear red more often; it looks good on you."

or

"These pancakes are actually better than your mom's,"; quite a compliment considering her mom was the best cook ever and Vegeta LOVED her mom's food.

Obviously he had some feelings for her. She decided to go see Vegeta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so tired; a busy day of training does that to you. That woman sure knows how to pick a bed. He was almost...

"Vegeta, did you mean it when you said you would never sleep with me? Because I have such strong feelings for you; I think I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Why was she in here?! Why hadn't he yelled at her like he usually did? Damn, she was so sexy in that nightie; he just wanted to rip it off! What the hell was he thinking?

"I wouldn't sleep with you if the fate of the human and Saiyan race depended on it! NOW GET OUT!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her parents were gone on vacation. He and that woman had the whole place to themselves, yet they hadn't spoken to one another since that night... Why hadn't he just taken the offer? He definitely wanted it. She had come out of the kitchen; breakfast must be ready. Damn it, pancakes! He loved her pancakes. And her chili. And her barbeque chicken. He wanted to say something but that would admit defeat. After gobbling up about thirty-four plates of pancakes he went to train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why hadn't she just apologized? No, that would admit defeat. She would never hear the end of it; she wasn't going to lose this battle. But he was so good at it... Daddy had told her they were going on vacation, something about their anniversary. She had to stay here to take care of the place and run the company. That meant staying here with him, alone, for two weeks. She felt sick, and a little bit lightheaded...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had heard a loud thump come from her room. He decided to go check it out, especially since it was getting close to lunch time. He walked in her room. Oh my God, she was on the floor, unconscious! He couldn't wake her up! He had to get her to one of those hospital places or she might die or something! He picked her up and flew to the nearest hospital. He hoped she would be okay. What if she did die? It would devastate him; he had such strong feelings for her. What would he tell her parents, Kakarott, everybody? That he just let her die? He couldn't bear the thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had woke up to find Vegeta sleeping in the chair beside her in the infirmary. She had done the exact same thing when he had almost killed himself when the gravity chamber blew up. Maybe he did have feelings for her...

She went back to sleep and then Vegeta woke up and left. The nurses then told her everything. She had fainted in her room from a very severe case of food poisoning and Vegeta just happened to be the first one there. When he had saw her just lying there he had picked her up and flew to the hospital. This had gotten the other Capsule Corp employees somewhat anxious to see Vegeta taking her somewhere so some of them followed him. The doctors had told everybody that she was going to be okay after they got some fluids in you and then they had sent her home. Vegeta had then stayed with her in the infirmary ever since they had gotten back.

Feeling a lot better, she decided to go and thank him for taking care of her. Yeah, this would admit defeat but so what? She got to his room and knocked. He answered the door and she could see the look of sleep, worry, and care on his face. She started crying and stammered, "Th-th-th-thank you Vegeta for..." He stopped her by putting his fingers on her lips and then he brought her into his room and started kissing her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kissed her passionately, like she could die at any second (no pun intended!). She was lying on his bed, hm on top of her. He felt for her breasts, found them. Next second her shirt was off, then her bra. He started sucking and playing with her breasts. She was starting to squirm underneath him.

Man, he was so good at this! She had half expected him to not know what to do. Boy was she wrong! He did this so well...

"Vegeta!", she cried.

He had taken off her panties at some point and was now beginning to pleasure her. His tongue had found her special spot almost immediately. She wanted to scream in ecstasy. She could see his muscles, those muscles...

She was moaning and pulling his hair; must be doing something right. Why hadn't he ever done this before? This was so fun, exhilirating, unbelievable! I hope she doesn't find out; that would be rather embarassing. She was writhing in pleasure; time to stop. He took off his shirt and shorts and started kissing her again. And then he said it.

"I love you Bulma."

Had she heard right. "I love you Bulma." He **_loves_** me **_and_** he knows my **_name!_** She now knew that this was what she had been waiting for all along. He was looking at her, waiting for her pemission to go on. She arched her back, kissed him, and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Vegeta."

Home run! Touchdown! Other sports analogies! He bit her neck and then he entered her. She immediately gasped, "Vegeta, you're so big! OH!!" He was going harder, giving it all his strength. Bulma's back was arched so much he was afraid it was going to break. She was moaning so much. Damn, this felt so good! It had been only ten minutes and she had already came. He was nowhere near to being finished, she could tell. She might come all night.

"Vegeta, that was too quick."

"I'm just getting started."

And with that he gave her that smirk and then he started going faster and harder. She came six more times; he did manage to spread it out some until he finally came. Pure ecstasy! What had he been thinking..."I wouldn't sleep with you if the fate of the human and Saiyan race depended on it!" What an idiot he had been!

He went at it again until he had come four more times. Bulma had come so many times he was amazed that she wasn't dehydrated. At the end of his fourth time he kissed her stomach and stopped. He didn't stop because he couldn't go on but because she couldn't have sex for nine more months...


	3. Epilogue

Nine months later Trunks was born. He was born with a tail... That's when Dr. and Mrs. Briefs realized that Vegeta had actually been somewhat nervous. He went in the room and saw Bulma holding his son. What had he gotten himself into? Damn it! His son, the Prince of all Saiyans, had purple hair! Blasphemous! Oh well, in a year I'll start training him. He is going to achieve Super Saiyan-status before Gohan! Yeah! Man, wait until they all hear about this. I'll never hear the end of it. Oh well, give her a week to recover from the excruciating childbirth and he could have sex again!


End file.
